In electronic warfare or anti-radar missile operations against enemy radars, the large majority of radar signals encountered will be of the pulse type, but some will be of the continuous wave type. Equipment designed to receive and provide directional information from the pulse signals must be sufficiently broadband to cover the inherent pulse spectrum, and the receiver noise associated with this bandwidth makes the equipment incapable of receiving the relatively weak and narrow band continuous wave (CW) signals except at close range. Alternate non-pulse-type receiving circuitry could be provided for use at suitable ranges against the CW radars, but in order to provide both a rapid frequency search to find the enemy CW signals and at the same time have a high stability to remain tuned to them once detected, considerable complexity would be introduced.